


Hibernation

by wreckofherheart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While they sleep, Poe will search for his hand, and find him. They may just lie there, or intertwine their fingers, say nothing at all.</i>
</p><p>  <i>     The silence works best for Finn.</i></p><p>  <i>     Poe murmurs in his sleep.</i></p><p>  <i>     Breathes, sighs and smiles. He dreams of pretty things, and Finn gazes at him as if he’s an angel; an extinct creature, dying out. Poe is very much that: something, someone, Finn has craved ever since he was thrust into the cruel, cold halls of his training days. Where his mind was moulded to be a supreme being, to be something mighty and benevolent and corrupted. Where friends were his rivals, and the world a potential Kingdom.</i></p><p>  <i>     Poe is the very opposite: gentle, kind and owning a sweet, fragile heart.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> This couple has always intrigued me, so I thought I'd give a shot at writing about them.  
> The story is set straight after TFA. Enjoy!

     While they sleep, Poe will search for his hand, and find him. They may just lie there, or intertwine their fingers, say nothing at all. 

     The silence works best for Finn. 

     Poe murmurs in his sleep.

     Breathes, sighs and smiles. He dreams of pretty things, and Finn gazes at him as if he’s an angel; an extinct creature, dying out. Poe is very much that: something, _someone_ , Finn has craved ever since he was thrust into the cruel, cold halls of his training days. Where his mind was moulded to be a supreme being, to be something mighty and benevolent and corrupted. Where friends were his rivals, and the world a potential Kingdom.

     Poe is the very opposite: gentle, kind and owning a sweet, fragile heart. 

     All his life, Finn has never been given a name. Never endured the gift of belonging. He has been a _thing_. A weapon, carved out to destroy. That is all Finn has ever known. That, and the meaningless numbers engrained in his mind. He is a number, an item, an object to be used and thrown aside when its pieces are broken.

     Then Poe sort of smiles, hesitates, and offers him that _gift_. A gift of belonging, of family; a gift of humanity. 

     Suddenly Finn is no longer a weapon, a tool; something to be sold, killed, mutilated. 

     He is not machinery.

     But a person; a real, breathing, emotional _person_. 

     The moment Poe calls him “Finn”, the boy smiles for the first time. And although he is not something which has been crafted to love, he _loves_ in that moment. He loves Poe, loves him for his heart, his soul. Loves him for his terrifying generosity. 

     He asks himself, _how do people like you exist?_

     Poe cries when Finn tells him about his childhood. Abandoned from his parents, trained from birth to become a Stormtrooper; to become evil. Manipulated by propaganda, the yells and shouts of The First Order and its glorious redemption. He doesn’t weep, but he cries. He cries with a sad, proud smile and listens while Finn opens his heart. And it’s this grieving joy which only makes Finn love him all the more. 

     There are moments when Poe will hold him, this lost, lonely boy, and comfort him, whispering over and over that Rey shall be all right. She’ll survive. That they must keep going to destroy The First Order, with or without her. And Finn may sometimes cling to him, hold onto his jacket, and listen, imagine his dearest friend, wherever she is––believe she _will_ be all right. 

     She always has been.

     Moments when Finn is too emotional, too happy, too sad, too confused. 

     Poe will kiss him in those moments, because kissing Finn is enough. Kissing him softly, kissing him until the pain ceases, is enough. Finn likes the kisses Poe gives him; Finn likes any gifts Poe has to offer, and he treasures each of them. From the name, his jacket, to each of his separate kisses. Whether they be Finn’s moments of panic, or moments which are blissful; moments which are endless, when they are wrapped up in each other, hearts pressed together, close.

     While they sleep, Poe will wake up when Finn does. 

     He will feel him, feel the rush of his pulse, his thoughts; what scares him in the dark. Before his long, warm arms find his body, pull him to his chest, and allow the soothing tranquil of his love to calm Finn’s trembling form.

     ‘It’s going to be all right,’ he’ll whisper.

     He’ll whisper, caress Finn’s disfigured back, until the panic subsides, and everything gradually falls back into place. 

     ‘We have each other; still.’

 


End file.
